


...going to hell

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Catholic School, Drabble, M/M, Priest Kink, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Bokuto's a sinner, and maybe, only Akaashi who can save him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	...going to hell

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Miguel's "....goingtohell": https://open.spotify.com/track/16HxWY98myiCVwLoRqi7KT?si=ULAa1RV5T5OUe4s07TlJzg 
> 
> Part of #NSFWBokuAka2020 Day 5: Praise Kink

It’s been a long time since the last time Bokuto felt afraid. 

Bokuto has never been the type who gets scared easily. He kills bugs. He believes that his martial art skills can easily paralyze any murderers or burglars. He doesn't believe in ghosts. _Bokuto Koutarou just doesn’t get scared easily_.

But this time, as he sees the reflection of Akaashi’s gunmetal blue irises staring back at him from the their priest school’ washroom mirror - half of his face is buried on the long sleeve of his cassock; 

As Akaashi’s grip on the sink and hole tightens in every thrust that Bokuto rams inside his addicting, _sinful_ hole from behind;

As Akaashi repeatedly mutters praises towards Bokuto - telling Bokuto how big Bokuto’s dick is that it feels like it’s ripping Akaashi apart, how good Bokuto is in hitting his sweetest spot, how handsome Bokuto looks while fucking Akaashi in his cassock, how hot Bokuto looks with the rosary dangling on his neck while he thrusts into Akaashi in a relentless pace, how Bokuto is being such a _good, obedient boy_ now;

  
  


For the first time in a while, Bokuto feels afraid.

  
  


Bokuto’s afraid that he’s _going to hell._

  
  


But as endorphins flows throughout his body and his climax pours inside Akaashi, and as Akaashi moans so loud that Bokuto is 120% sure that the senior priests must’ve heard them from the outside by now;

Bokuto doesn’t care anymore.

He’s going to hell, he knows - but he doesn’t care. 

He’s going with Akaashi anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> issok bokuaka im going to hell with u too


End file.
